I’ll Take Everything
by Valhova
Summary: Slash, Lemon, Damon/Stefan. Cuando Damon quiere algo, él simplemente lo toma. Y esto incluye a Stefan, su propio hermano.


**I'll Take Everything**

No había límites, barreras o imposibles en la existencia de Damon. No estaba en su naturaleza pedir, rogar o suplicar. Él simplemente tomaba aquello que deseaba sin permitir que nada se interpusiera en su camino, y _eso_ incluía a su hermano. Stefan conocía muy bien a Damon, sabía de lo que era capaz. Y luego de ciento cuarenta y cinco años de sufrir toda la agonía que el mayor le había obligado a experimentar, el hecho de estar recibiendo un beso hambriento y feroz del otro no marcaba ninguna diferencia. Damon sólo quería atormentarle de nuevo y sabía muy bien cómo lograr su objetivo, cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, qué le hacía sufrir.

Stefan sabía que había perdido ante él una vez más.

No había dónde ir, no existía forma de escapar de él. Por quince años le había dejado en paz, pero sabía que aquel pequeño espacio de tiempo que estuvieron separados había sido como el preludio antes de una gran tormenta. Damon siempre le encontraba y siempre le encontraría. Damon siempre le haría pagar por la muerte de Katherine una y otra vez. Así sería hasta que uno u otro, o ambos, murieran. Y una parte de Stefan pensaba que merecía el castigo que Damon quisiera darle, cualquiera que este fuese, mientras que la otra se recriminaba y odiaba porque sabía que también lo deseaba desesperadamente. Y aquel deseo era su más profundo y oscuro secreto, aquel que jamás se atrevería a escribir en su diario y mucho menos llegaría a contarle a nadie –ni siquiera a Elena-.

Damon rasgó su ropa con una mezcla salvaje de enojo y pasión y luego le tiró a la cama. Stefan nunca opuso resistencia; él lo recibía todo sin quejarse o intentar detenerle. No tenía caso si quiere intentarlo, no cuando se sabía más débil que el otro, física y emocionalmente. Damon se recostó sobre su hermano sin quitarse la ropa y entonces comenzó a devorar su cuello. Stefan jadeó cuando los colmillos de su hermano finalmente se abrieron camino en su carne palpitante para luego comenzar a succionar su sangre; sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda, luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de gritar. Sentía el dolor de la piel desgarrada y la debilidad producto de la pérdida de sangre, pero no importaba. Nada importaba. Stefan sabía que había anhelado aquel momento durante mucho tiempo…

Él había anhelado aquella… _intimidad_.

Incluso cuando sólo le hacía daño.

Stefan había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que él _nunca_ obtendría más de su hermano que aquello que estaba obteniendo ahora. Y tampoco esperaba más. Ya no.

Sin embargo, no siempre había sido así. No siempre se habían odiado como lo hacían ahora, como lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Ellos alguna vez estuvieron unidos por otro sentimiento muy diferente al actual. Y aquel sentimiento se remontaba a la época en que aún eran humanos. A la época en que eran hermanos de día y amantes de noche. Sosteniendo una relación clandestina que nunca podría salir a la luz pública. Aquél había sido un amor condenado, pero amor a fin de cuentas. Durante algún tiempo ellos fueron felices con los pequeños momentos robados y a escondidas del resto del mundo.

Pero entonces Katherine llegó a sus vidas.

Y Katherine se interpuso entre ellos.

Stefan y Damon la amaron irremediablemente y sin remedio y Katherine les retribuyó con una obsesión que fue la condena de ambos desde ese momento y para siempre.

Ella fue el vampiro que les convirtió en aquellas criaturas inmortales que eran ahora.

Logró separarles.

Logró que se odiaran uno al otro.

Un milenio después, sólo sobrevivía aquella mezcla maldita de odio y la pasión.

Cuando Damon abandonó su cuello, la profunda herida que sus colmillos habían provocado sangró un poco más antes de comenzar a sanar. Para entonces, el menor estaba casi desmayado y respiraba con dificultad. A Damon sólo le interesaba que continuara consciente, que pudiera sentir la dureza entre sus piernas que se frotaba ansiosamente contra la suya, cuando lo único que le separaba era la tela de sus pantalones. Los vampiros eran fuertes y muy resistentes, incluso cuando estaban débiles. Stefan jamás cerró sus ojos, jamás dejó de observarle fijamente, retándole con la mirada, desafiándole a continuar. El mayor estaba complacido por ello.

Y cuando Damon abrió lentamente el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su pene duro y excitado con una mano pálida y luego abrió sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, Stefan ya sabía qué venía a continuación. Y sabía que iba a doler porque él no se alimentaba de la sangre de los humanos desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión a pesar de las consecuencias. Damon le besó una última vez antes de penetrarle sin cuidado, sin delicadeza alguna. Tampoco le había preparado, pero Stefan no esperaba que lo hiciera. Damon no podía sentir dolor en aquel acto a pesar de la escasa lubricación, mientras que él sentía cómo su carne era desgarrada sin piedad. Stefan tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, no queriendo darle aquella satisfacción adicional. Sin embargo, poco después él también comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo. Su propia sangre servía como un buen lubricante ahora y las heridas se estaban sanando solas mientras su hermano continuaba dándole aquellas estocadas que acertaban en su próstata. La fuerza que imprimía en cada embate le estaba volviendo loco de dolor y placer y en ese punto ya no sabía cómo contener sus humillantes jadeas de placer.

Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que Damon no se cansaba ni se agitaba tanto como él lo hacía. Stefan no sabía si el cuerpo de su hermano podría sentir en la misma magnitud que lo hacía el suyo, más débil y vulnerable a las sensaciones humanas, producto de su prolongada abstinencia, aunque no iba a preguntarle al respecto. Las penetraciones se repitieron sin descanso alguno hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y alcanzó un orgasmo salvaje que le dejó sin aliento. Damon, en cambio, continuó durante mucho tiempo más. Stefan cerró sus ojos, sin fuerzas ya, pensando que su hermano tenía la fuerza suficiente como para continuar por siempre. Que no se detendría hasta que así lo quisiera, si es que lo quería alguna vez. Otra consecuencia de ser un vampiro que se había alimentado recientemente era una resistencia casi ilimitada. Y el menor sabía que su hermano había asesinado a alguien esa noche porque había podido saborear algo de la sangre que aún continuaba en su boca cuando le besó por primera vez.

-Me gusta tanto estar así… -reconoció Damon a su hermano.

Stefan le observaba fijamente con aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes carentes de emoción. Estaba cansado, Damon podía verlo, y seguramente bastante dolorido, pero no le había pedido que parase ni una sola vez, algo que admiraba en él. Damon pensaba que su hermano se veía increíblemente sexy retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, aferrándose a la sábana en un intento vano de no gemir producto del dolor esta vez.

-… Me pregunto si –Damon continuó- estar con Elena será tan bueno como estar contigo. Ahora que me ha invitado a entrar a su casa, puedo descubrirlo cuando quiera, ¿no lo crees? Qué diablos, puedo beber de su sangre cuando lo desee. Quizás vaya con ella cuando termine contigo… Después de todo, no me siento para nada cansado.

Stefan se agitó, furioso, debajo de él cuando le escuchó. A él podía hacerle lo que quisiera, para a Elena… Ella era diferente. Ella era intocable. No dejaría que su hermano le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

-¡Deja a Elena fuera de esto! –advirtió, sus ojos entrecerrados e inyectados de sangre.

Pero Damon no iba a hacerle caso, él no _quería_ hacerlo. Elena era igual a Katherine y él quería tenerla de nuevo como sea, recuperarla de alguna forma. Y también quería a su hermano, siempre lo había hecho. Damon los quería a ambos. Stefan era tan suyo como lo era Elena ahora. Y había llegado la hora de que su hermano menor se diera cuenta de ello.

-Ella es mía. Tan mía como lo eres tú, Stefan. Y al final yo lo tendré todo.

-Nunca. Yo nunca lo voy a permitir… ¡Ah!

No pudo continuar. Con una profunda e intensa estocada final, Damon finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo en su interior. Aún dentro de su cuerpo, el mayor rió, mostrando una hilera de dientes manchadas con la deliciosa sangre de su hermano. No podía creer cuán ingenuo podía seguir siendo el menor después de tantos años.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, Stefan. No tienes la fuerza suficiente para frenarme y lo sabes. –besó su quijada y mejilla empapada en sudor, luego mordisqueó su bardilla y uno de sus pezones- La única forma de que pudieras vencerme en una pelea sería bebiendo sangre humana. Y ya sabes que nunca harás eso, así que yo gano. Yo _siempre_ gano.

Stefan le dio una mirada cargada de dolor e impotencia. Intentó empujar a su hermano para que se levantara de encima de su cuerpo, pero no logró hacerlo. Estaba constatando una vez más que no quedaba vestigio de humanidad en su hermano. Dentro de él ya no había ningún buen sentimiento, ninguna bondad, ningún amor… Él era sólo un monstruo que debía ser detenido. Pero él no tenía la fuerza para detenerle. E incluso si la tuviera, ¿él lo haría? De algún modo, y a pesar de todo, Stefan seguía _queriéndolo_. Aunque no comprendía cómo era esto posible.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó finalmente.

Damon le contesto todavía sonriendo.

-Porque puedo. Porque quiero. Y principalmente, porque tú no puedes impedirlo.

**Terminado el 15 de enero de 2010**


End file.
